


Unplanned

by captainhurricane



Series: Inspired by art [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith contemplates stuff, M/M, and gets banged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith had chosen to be alone. Nowadays he doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> purely inspired by [this pic](http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/150136994459/for-gods-sake-i-should-stop-now)

It has always been Keith's choice to remain alone; other people are distracting, irritating, an endless source of frustration and a hindrance towards his own goals. What goals those are he's still not quite sure but at least these days he has a purpose.

And companions. So maybe they hadn't exactly chosen to exist in the same space, to occupy these roles of 'guardians' and 'protectors', to fight villainous aliens far away from home but the necessity had become a choice.

 

Keith chooses these people to be near with: no matter how much he bickers, complains, argues- this is who he is now and these are his companions. Not quite friends or more but getting there. It's easier to be around the others and be the fiercest, ignite the flame that is his personality and let it roar- it's easier to be in his Lion and hear its soul thrum in the same rhythm as his own heart. Everything's easier than falling into the same steps as Shiro; the most noble, the most kind, already a leader even before he became one.

 

Everything's easier than falling into Shiro's bed and accepting that Keith's lonely existence is no more, that everything that he is has been revealed, his very being split apart by all of his companions but Shiro the most.

 

”You're overthinking,” Shiro murmurs against his neck, shifts under Keith's spread thighs in a way that sends a rush of endorphins through Keith's oversensitive body.

 

”Shut up,” Keith grumbles, tugs on a handful of dark, thick hair to keep Shiro from seeing his face. Shiro's laughter is brief but kind, his hands hot and big, so big as they settle on Keith's hips, guiding him down.

 

”Sssh,” Shiro murmurs, strokes Keith's thighs, caresses his hips. What difference there is between flesh and metal is gone by now, warmed up by their body heat, slicked up by lube and sweat and hushed, hot breaths. Because this is Shiro pulling all of Keith's secrets and lonely days out into the open, pushing into him and being kind in a way Keith can't quite understand or deal with. So he claws at Shiro's back, bitterness on his tongue at just how much bigger Shiro is in every way, but his body responsive at how Shiro plays him with such ease.

 

”- was just-” Keith manages between a whimper, his thighs quivering as he shifts. Just slightly up, then back down, chewing on his lip. Shiro hums against his neck, sucks another spot, licks away a sweat drop and laughs again when Keith groans.

 

”Don't,” Shiro says and then his hands are in Keith's hair, tugging Keith's head down and kissing him and kissing and kissing and Keith's head swims, his thoughts like their lions in the sky: colliding and crashing and merging together.

 

”Don't-” Keith echoes, blinks and meets Shiro's dark eyes, the dark flush on his cheeks. ”Tell me what to do, old man,” Keith finishes finally and hides his face again when Shiro grins. Then he pushes up and Keith's mind short-circuits. His body takes over his mind, grabs Shiro by the shoulders and starts moving. What reply Shiro was going to give him is lost in a growl, Keith's own pants filling his ears. Shiro curses under his breath and kisses him again: kisses his neck, thumbs rubbing over his chest, over his peaked, sensitized nipples and then to his mouth again.

The early morning awaits a few hours ahead but neither is able to care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't particularly care for this show tbh? It's a little bit too Transformers-y and kiddy cartoon-ish for me (i'm sorry that sounds so pretentious but you know) and netflix stop trying to make me watch with Finnish dubs they're awful 
> 
> but Shiro is the kind of a character I always like and I've grown kinda fond of Keith. Tsunderes are the best. Also my friend draws such devastatingly beautiful stuff that i can't even


End file.
